The Merc Rose
by Jerrylolz00
Summary: My storiers are trash but idk i still do it the name implies what it's about some mercenary stuff aight


"First of all, where the hell did you find her?. . . . Neo, answer me." I looked at my daughter. She looked at me, and then at the woods. Pulling out her scroll she began typing. She handed me the scroll, and pointed at the sentence written in it. 'Found her in the woods... just there.' I looked at the scroll then back at the dirty girl resting on her lap. "Neo, let's get back to our place, then we'll decide what to do with her. Ok?" a smile formed on her face as she nodded excitedly. Looking at her happy face I couldn't help, but smile back at her.

Picking the mysterious girl up I had a good look at her. She had short black hair, at the tips they turned a dark crimson. Her pale complexion was a complete contrast to her hair. Her clothes took on a gothic turn with the only colors being crimson and black. They would've looked menacing, but they lost their awe, as they were ragged and torn. She looked to be at least ten years old which wasn't far from Neo's age. It surprised me that such a small child would wear such dark clothing.

The walk back to our home wasn't far as the island of patch was a rather small place, and didn't house that much of a population. Due to this the Grimm army ignored this island as it gave them no advantage.

"Neo, open the door, then go prepare one of the guest rooms. I'll go get the first aid kit." with a small nod Neo went off to work on the bed. I set her down on the couch careful as to not hurt her. Covering her with a small blanket I went into the kitchen to get the first aid. Looking through our cabinets I found what I was looking for a ten by ten inch white box with a big red cross on the lid. Closing the cabinet I walked back into the living room with a chair. Sitting down on the chair next to the couch, and setting the box down on the coffee table.

Taking a good look at her bruises I noticed they varied from large to small, some looked like someone much older than her slapped her leaving purple bruises on her face. Her arms were covered in much smaller fist marks as if someone her age had beaten her as well. She had some minor scrapes on her knees,elbows, and on her palms. I opened the box and opened the alcohol bottle, carefully applying it to a cotton pad, and cleaning her wounds. I took caution as to not hurt her anymore than she already was. After disinfecting the scrapes I covered the with gauze and bandages. Applying some medicinal cream to her bruises and covering them too. By the time I finished Neo was making her way back down the stairs with a satisfied smirk on her face. "I'll take it with that smile you're done?" as with every response she simply nodded. "Alright, let's take her upstairs, and wait for her to wake up."

(End p.o.v)

(Unknown p.o.v)

'Where am I?' was the first thing that crossed my mind. My head pulsed with pain, with a groan I forced open my eyes, and waited for my eyes to focus. I was laying on a surprisingly soft bed and covers as well. Looking around the room was plain and simple with a queen sized bed. Next to it was a nightstand, on the far side wall a flat screen t.v. was mounted on it. A door which I could only presume lead to a bathroom was a few feet away from the flat screen. As my senses slowly came back to me the first thing that hit me was the smell…..Food. Somewhere in this house someone was cooking. Pushing myself up I suddenly felt nauseated, my head started hurting even more. Pushing through the pain I pushed the covers off, and forced my legs to move. It took me some time to get off the bed, every step I took made my whole body ache. Reaching the door I opened it only to come face to face with a girl my age, she looked as surprised as I did. Looking her up and down, and her doing the same to me. As she recovered from the shock she smiled and stretched her hand out. Taking the signal I took her hand in mine and shook, or I would've if I hadn't lost my balance. In slow motion I fell down closing my eyes waiting for the inevitable pain, but instead I felt a soft pair of hands catch me. I opened my eyes just to look back into this girls eyes. Pink and Brown. Her eyes were beautiful. I was mesmerized by her eyes that i didn't even hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. "You're awake huh?" begrudgingly I tore my eyes from this girl's own eyes. The man I could only presume was this girl's father was a an average height, he had bright orange hair his bangs covered one eye, while the other remained completely unblocked. With a snap of his fingers I was brought back from my observation."Hey kid, You hungry?" as if on cue my stomach grumbled. "Y-yes." My throat felt like sandpaper, all I could manage in a very hoarse response. "I thought so, neo help her to the kitchen island will you." as he walked down and out of sight.

She looked back at me, and then I realized I was still in her arms. With a bit of a struggle I had my arm over her shoulder, and her arm securely wrapped around my waist. We started walking down the long hallway, I began looking around. I counted four doors and not a single window. As we descended the stairs I kept looking at The beautiful house I found myself in. The stairs led into the entryway and under the stairs the hallway to the kitchen was visible. As Neo sat me down next to the kitchen island. "Here, drink up kid." a glass of water was put in front of me without a second thought I immediately began to down the ever so refreshing water in the glass. "Easy there, there's more if you want some." in an instant I had the empty glass held in front of him. "More please." he chuckled a bit before taking my glass, and refilled it. He held it in front of me just out of my reach. "Before I give you this I need you to answer down questions. Okay?" I looked him in the directly in the eyes. I nodded. "Alright, first of what's your name?" with a now not so parched throat I could finally speak. "My name is….Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Interesting name. Remember where you live?"

"Yea, but i don't want to go back…."

"Why is that?"

"I know you know why I don't want to go back." the statement was a complete contrast to her shy demeanor. "Well that was a surprising response. Well if you don't want to go back is there anywhere you can go?" silence was my only response as I knew I had nowhere to go. "Well at least do you have anything you have that you want from your former home?" that statement was surprising. "Yea there's some stuff I'd like to get, but i'm pretty sure if we go they'll put on their facade." As I looked at both of them they seemed surprised. "There was a lot of hate in those words, the type you hear from someone who's seen things a child should never have to see." neo nodded in agreement with a solemn look on her face. "Do they expect you to go back?"

"Yea, the neighbor's always take me back as if I'm lost."

"But obviously you're not, so why do they take you back?"

"You guys are on vacation here aren't you?"

"How would you know that?"

"Because if you lived here you would know why they took me back. My father if you would call him that is the only hunter on this island so he takes care of the Grimm army attacks here."

"So he's respected here, and I take the neighbor's don't want to piss him off. So he controls this island?"

"You just answered your own question you know that right?" I couldn't help but chuckle. "You know for a kid you're quite mature. I guess a hostile environment would do that to anyone, anyways lets go get your stuff." I was dumbstruck at their hospitality normally i would just get sneered at before being taken home as if I commited a crime, but these people were the nicest people i could've met on this island. "Wait… just like that? There's no catch?" their eyes were unwavering in their resolve of helping me get my belongings. " No, but if you want to come with us after we're done you're more than welcome to."


End file.
